


Мы же волшебники, Грейнджер!

by altersweetego



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altersweetego/pseuds/altersweetego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гермиона Грейнджер отдыхает от самой себя, а у Драко Малфоя вязаная шапка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мы же волшебники, Грейнджер!

Лето после Победы выдалось для триумфаторов отнюдь не лёгким. В рейды за Пожирателями у Министерства, правда, хватило совести не отправлять ни Гарри Поттера, ни Рона Уизли, ни Гермиону Грейнджер, ни других вчерашних школьников, но напряжённое ожидание тоже трепало этим самым вчерашним школьникам нервы. Последний из свиты Волдеморта — Торфин Роули — был пойман аккурат перед первым сентября, и только тогда вся магическая Британия сумела вздохнуть свободно.

Жизни и процветанию больше ничто не угрожало.

На платформе 9 и ¾ снова появились разномастные тележки с цветными чемоданами и взволнованными питомцами, а школа волшебства и магии Хогвартс вновь распахнула для учеников свои гостеприимные двери. Даже воспоминания об ужасном годе, проведённом под знаком страха и отработок, больше похожих на пытки, не лишило детей любви к своей альма-матер. Впрочем, верным это утверждение было не для всех: из всего Золотого Трио вернулась к учёбе одна Гермиона.

Поначалу без привычного общества лучших друзей ей было тоскливо и одиноко… Порой, просыпаясь по ночам в холодном поту, она порывалась броситься искать Рона и Гарри — как будто их похитили Пожиратели Смерти. Но когда до измученного войной разума доходила простая мысль о том, что всё закончилось и опасности ждать больше неоткуда, а ребята не рядом просто потому, что ходят теперь в Школу Авроров и живут в Норе, Гермиона быстро успокаивалась и снова засыпала. Джинни, ставшая в обновлённом Хогвартсе, соседкой Гермионы, помогала подруге справиться с призраками прошлого — и в конце концов настоящее победило.

К хорошему, как говорится, привыкаешь быстро.

Однако когда настали Рождественские каникулы, ехать в Нору Гермиона решительно отказалась, несмотря на все уговоры. Глядеть на чужое семейное счастье и ловить на себе сочувственные взгляды ей не хотелось, а и то, и другое было таким же неизбежным, как само приближение Рождества.

Почему?

Всё просто: Гермиона так и не сумела вернуть своим родителям память, и теперь была фактически сиротой при живых отце и матери. И для того, чтобы никто из Уизли не вздумал её жалеть, она решила провести каникулы в одиночестве — благо, как героиня войны, не была стеснена в средствах.

 

* * *

— Мисс? — приветливо окликнула её черноволосая девушка на кассе. — Уже определились?

Гермиона улыбнулась.

— На верхний подъёмник, пожалуйста.

Заходящее зимнее солнце пригревало спину, а сверкающий снег немного слепил глаза, но Гермиона не спешила скорей надевать горнолыжную маску. Ей хотелось запомнить этот вечер таким, каким он был — без затемнённых стёкол.

Несмотря на лёгкий ветерок, погода была просто замечательной.

Сжимая в одной руке блестящий билет со штрихкодом, а другой придерживая сумку с лыжами и лыжными палками, она побрела к канатной дороге. Идти в громоздких ботинках даже по утоптанному снегу было довольно тяжело, но зато в тёплом «дутом» комбинезоне было предсказуемо уютней, чем в тяжёлой зимней мантии — ей вообще маггловская одежда казалась намного удобней, чем та, которую предпочитали волшебники.

«Да и знакомиться с маггловскими парнями в такой одежде намного лучше», — подсказало ей второе Я голосом Джинни Уизли. Гермиона хихикнула. Уж кому-кому, а Джинни было видней!

Хотя, видней-невидней, а особо симпатичных парней замечала последнее время и Гермиона. Сказывался, наверное, закон подлости: стоило их «отношениям» с Роном обрести то, что более-менее можно было назвать определённостью, мир вокруг сразу же заиграл разными привлекательными и интересными красками…

Задумавшись, Гермиона сама не заметила, как налетела на одного из таких привлекательных и интересных.

— Soyez prudent, mademoiselle!*

— Француз, — разочарованно протянула она. — Мог бы и сам быть поосторожней! — и, подняв голову, примирительно улыбнулась, выуживая из головы все подчерпнутые из разговорника знания: — Oui, je vais essayer!**

— C'est  
* * *

... О Мерлин! Грейнджер?

Привлекательный и интересный оказался вовсе не привлекательным и интересным, а всего лишь Драко Малфоем. Сказать, что Гермиона была в шоке — значит, ничего не сказать.

–— Малфой? — только и смогла она выдохнуть, едва не выронив билетик. Точнее, как раз таки выронив.

— А говорила, постараешься, Грейнджер, — ухмыльнулся Малфой, подняв глянцевую картонку и стряхнув с неё снежинки. — Верхний подъёмник, значит. На лыжах катаешься? — он медленно осмотрел её с ног до головы, особенно остановившись на чехле с палками и лыжами.

В любое другое время Гермиона смутилась бы под таким оценивающим взглядом, но сейчас она точно знала, что лыжи Fisher никакого презрения со стороны Малфоя вызывать не могут, так что переживать не собиралась.

— Да, а ты? — миролюбиво поинтересовалась она, дав себе слово, во-первых, не поддаваться на провокации Малфоя, во-вторых, не провоцировать его самостоятельно. Ещё не хватало разругаться с ним в его обычной манере и испортить себе каникулы!

— На сноуборде, как видишь, — он выставил вперёд руки с доской и чуть тряхнул ей. Как ни странно, борд у него был вовсе не зелёным с серебристыми змейками, как это можно было подумать, учитывая его любовь к «родному» факультету, а оранжевым — с графическим чёрно-белым узором.

Но главное заключалось не в этом…

Гермиона вздохнула. Главное заключалось в том, что даже здесь, в Альпах, где склонов по идее должно было хватить на всех, лыжники и сноубордисты конфликтовали.

— Ладно, держи, — Малфой протянул ей билетик и, дождавшись, пока она его заберёт, зашагал прочь.

Гермиона смотрела ему вслед и понимала, что провести каникулы в Швейцарии было не самой лучшей идеей.

 

* * *

— Опять ты, — спокойно констатировал Малфой, когда она оказалась рядом с ним в очереди, ведущей к подъёмнику.

— Опять я, — спокойно согласилась Гермиона, поправляя вязаную шапку. С непривычки лоб под ней постоянно чесался…

У Малфоя, кстати, шапка была забавная и какая-то вообще не малфоевская: тоже вязаная, яркая, полосатая. Из-под неё выбивались отдельные, будто бы рвано подстриженные пряди: то ли на отдыхе маменькин сынок забывал о геле для волос, то ли просто решил сменить имидж, но с такой причёской он один в один походил на ребят, ходивших по курорту просто толпами. Ещё отдыхая с родителями, Гермиона выявила для себя этот особый тип внешности и, судя по всему, образа жизни — «сноубордистов»: смешливых, часто утыканных пирсингом и преимущественно длинноволосых, растрёпанных ребят в широких штанах и громоздких куртках, постоянно рисующихся друг перед другом новыми трюками.

Пирсинга у Малфоя не наблюдалось, а вот на то, какими приёмами он владеет, Гермиона бы посмотрела.

Она усмехнулась, представив, как он врезается в обтянутый мягкими матами столб, не справившись с доской.

— Что такое? — он тут же покосился на неё с подозрением.

— Ничего.

Гермиона снова усмехнулась, но её радость быстро померкла, когда она заметила, что один из служащих курорта осматривает очередь с выражением некоей обеспокоенности на лице. Когда он, наконец, соизволил поднести к лицу мегафон для того, чтобы что-то сказать посетителям, она уже ощутимо нервничала.

— Дамы и господа, — начал работник.

— Здесь нет дам, — прокомментировал его вступление Малфой.

Разумеется, Гермиону это задело. Выпады в сторону её женственности, точнее не-женственности, а так же привлекательности и всего такого прочего (тоже частенько с приставкой «не»), всегда ранили её сильнее всего — в отличие от комментариев по поводу интеллекта. Потому что в последнем она была уверена на все сто, а вот в первом…

Обиженно поджав губы, Гермиона отодвинулась от Малфоя, старательно делая вид, что вообще впервые в жизни его видит, а лучше — так и вовсе не видит. Да-да, не замечает, как будто он таракан. Или пустое место. Пустое место — предпочтительнее, потому что оно пустое и всё тут, а таракан — противный. Малфой, конечно, тоже противный, но…

— К сожалению, вынужден вам сообщить, — служитель с мегафоном прервал её размышления, — что сейчас наша канатная дорога завершает свою работу. Сейчас она совершит свой последний на сегодня подъём — без пассажиров.

— Как так? Это ещё почему? — недовольно зашевелились в толпе, и Гермиона целиком и полностью разделяла недовольство стоявших с ней рядом. Если честно, она рассчитывала прокатиться как минимум два или три раза. А теперь, получается, хорошо, если выйдет успеть хотя бы на один подъём.

— Надвигается снежная буря, поэтому подъёмник и трассы будут закрыты. Рекомендую всем вам вернуться в свои кемпинги и номера, потому что находиться на горе скоро станет опасно. На кассах вам вернут ваши деньги.

— Но, может быть, раз дорога всё же поднимается ещё раз, мы сможем подняться на ней — а потом уже вернёмся в свои кемпинги и номера? — громко сказала Гермиона, обращаясь к служащему. Толпа поддержала её согласными выкриками.

— Увы, мисс, это невозможно.

Понурив голову, Гермиона развернулась и уныло поплелась к выходу. Перспектива провести очередной вечер за книжкой совсем её не радовала. Для книжек у неё весь следующий семестр был впереди.

— Грейнджер, — кто-то дёрнул её за рукав.

Впрочем, почему кто-то? Конечно же, всё тот же Драко Малфой в разноцветной вязаной шапке. Эта шапка не давала Гермионе покоя — слишком уж выбивалась из его привычного образа.

— Ты всё-таки решила вернуться к себе?

Гермиона пожала плечами.

–Ты же слышал, что сказал тот парень. Надвигается буря, и подъёмник поедет вверх пустой.

— Ну, так может, ему не стоит кататься зря?

— Он и не катается зря. Наверняка, какое-нибудь техническое мероприятие… Заберут мусор с верхней площадки или работников кафетерия…

— Работники кафетерия уже полчаса как внизу… Тьфу ты! С тобой поведёшься, станешь таким же занудой!

— А ты не водись, — машинально огрызнулась Гермиона и снова собралась идти дальше.

— Слушай, да ладно тебе, — Малфой снова дёрнул её за рукав. — Ничего не случится, если один раз мы поднимемся на гору. Быстренько съедем и всё, вуаля, ты уже запиваешь своим тыквенным соком очередную умную книгу!

— Я не пью тыквенный сок, — она почесала лоб.

— Да? А я думал, ты вернулась в Хогвартс, потому что соскучилась по этому вкусу. Хватит ломаться, пойдём уже, Грейнджер.

Гермиона хотело было вслух спросить у Малфоя, зачем она ему понадобилась, но быстро прикусила язык, вспомнив о его основном недостатке. Нет, недостатков у Малфоя, конечно, было превеликое множество — начиная с того, что он, собственно, Малфой, но первой в списке всегда стояла трусость. Очевидно, маменькиному сыночку было просто страшно в одиночку подниматься на гору и спускаться в темноте.

Темнота, кстати, в Альпах побиралась всегда незаметно. Казалось бы, совсем недавно солнце ласково касалось своими нежными лучами белых сугробов, а теперь на всём курорте властвовал полумрак, разгоняемый яркими фонарями. Скоро, впрочем, они должны были погаснуть.

— Ладно, Малфой. Предположим, я согласна, — она медленно кивнула. — Но как ты собираешься это сделать?

— А я думал, ты умная, — он фыркнул. — Мы же волшебники, Грейнджер! Одно Империо — и дело в шляпе.

— Это Непростительное заклинание, и мне нельзя колдовать вне школы.

— Что с тобой, Грейнджер? Ты разве ещё несовершеннолетняя? Вот уж не знал… Ладно, Непростительные меня не пугают. Пойдём уже! — с этими словами Малфой решительно зашагал обратно к подъёмнику. Гермионе ничего не оставалось кроме как броситься за ним следом.

 

* * *

В конечном итоге ей удалось отговорить Малфоя от использования Империуса, но глядя на то, как служитель медленно сползает по стеночке, от души приложенный мощным Ступефаем, Гермиона невольно усомнилась в правильности своих методов.

Зато Малфой, по всей видимости, был очень обрадован своими достижениями в области планируемого проката зайцем. Ну, относительно зайцем, потому что билеты, как ни крути, у них всё таки были, но обрадован он был настолько, что, усевшись в своё кресло, бесцеремонно положил руку на плечо Гермионе. Или лучше сказать — обнял за плечи, но мыслить столь широкими категориями Гермиона как-то не решалась, учитывая общую абсурдность происходящего.

Она несколько раз покосилась на его руку в разноцветной перчатке, дважды незаметно ущипнула саму себя — больно! — и начала-таки разговор, целью которого было изменить текущее положение дел. Правда, так как опыта у неё в этом вопросе практически не было, начала она очень издалека:

— Никогда бы не подумала, что ты катаешься на сноуборде. — Малфой хмыкнул. Ободрённая его реакцией, Гермиона продолжила: — Как ни крути, это маггловский вид спорта.

— Откуда такая уверенность в этом?

Гермиона удивлённо уставилась на него. Не то что бы она изучала историю происхождения этой дисциплины, но предрасположенность магов к каким-либо спортивным состязаниям кроме квиддича как-то не укладывалась у неё в голове. Но признаваться в этом было необязательно, правда же?

— Логика и книги, — гордо вздёрнув подбородок, изрекла она. Не сказала, а именно «изрекла», так величественен был её тон. Ну, Гермионе хотелось в это верить во всяком случае.

Малфоевская рука с её плеча, кстати, по-прежнему никуда не делась.

— То есть я не могу кататься на сноуборде, потому что это маггловский вид спорта? — вкрадчиво протянул Малфой.

— Именно.

— Это бред! — он притянул её ближе к себе, так что Гермиона возмущённо пискнула. — Теперь, когда война закончилась и больше нет необходимости чему-то там соответствовать, я не обязан в чём-то себя ограничивать…

«Как-то это нехорошо звучит», — подумала Гермиона, пытаясь высвободиться, а Малфой тем временем продолжал тихо мурлыкать:

— Могу постигать всё новое и новое… — И вдруг без перехода стал абсолютно серьёзным: — К тому же, всё маггловское сейчас в моде, — холодно сказал он и выпустил Гермиону.

— Малфой! — она задохнулась от возмущения.

— Драко.

— Что?

–Так меня зовут. Дра-ко, — по слогам повторил он. — Чтоб ты знала…

— Я прекрасно это знаю, но у меня нет никакого жела… Ааа! — их кабинку ощутимо тряхнуло. Точнее, это не было кабинкой в полном смысле данного слова, просто четыре кресла, соединённые в один ряд и обустроенные защитной рамой, как и на большинстве подобных подъёмников.

— Грейнджер, что это? — настороженно спросил Малфой.

— Гермиона, — огрызнулась Гермиона.

— Что?

— Так меня зовут. Гер-ми-о-на!

Он выругался сквозь зубы.

— Нашла время язвить! Почему мы остановились?

Только сейчас Гермиона заметила, что они и правда остановились. Она задрала голову вверх, придерживая шапку рукой, и посмотрела на трос, как будто это могло чем-то помочь. Поблескивая в свете фонарей, толстый стальной канат чуть раскачивался, издавая странные скрипящие звуки.

— Не нравится мне это, — Малфой тоже издавал звуки в рамках своих возможностей. Этакое испуганное поскуливание.

— Ерунда, — Гермиона попыталась найти случившемуся рациональное объяснение. — Наверняка что-нибудь загружают в тележку.

— В какую ещё тележку? — вытаращился на неё Малфой. Или всё-таки Драко?

— В обыкновенную. Здесь везде кабинки-кабинки-кабинки, а в одном месте — тележка. Её используют для того, чтобы доставить на вершину, например, продукты или какое-то оборудование. Или для того, чтобы спустить вниз мусор.

— Откуда ты всё это знаешь?

Гермиона покосилась на него, но не стала ничего говорить о том, что если он такой уж крутой сноубордист, то и сам должен всё это знать. Вместо этого она просто пояснила:

— Я часто бывала с родителями на горнолыжных курортах и много раз видела такое. Не стоит волноваться, через несколько секунд подъёмник восстановит движение.

Движение не восстановилось ни через несколько секунд, ни через несколько минут. Даже через полчаса они продолжали торчать на одном месте, стуча зубами от холода. А ветер тем временем всё крепчал.

— Грейнджер, мы замёрзнем тут насмерть, — нудил Малфой, прижимаясь к ней крепче.

— Не замёрзнем. Ты же слышал, что сказал работник канатки — интересно, кстати, как официально звучит его должность… Надвигается снежная буря.

— Вот я и говорю, замёрзнем насмерть.

— Малфой, — Гермиона возвела глаза к небу, — снежная буря — это всегда потоки тёплого воздуха, как можно такое не знать?

— Какое количество шкурок бумсланга нужно мне потереть в тройную порцию Антипохмельного зелья, если шкурками бумсланга я собираюсь заменить там экстракт из коры эвкалипта по соотношению пять к одному? — попытался приструнить её Малфой.

— Пять, но какое это имеет отношение к тому, что происходит сейчас?

— Ты права, никакого, — он надулся и замолчал.

 

* * *

Молчать подолгу Малфой, видимо, не умел. Уже через несколько минут он снова высказывал Гермионе своё недовольство.

— Когда уже мы снова поедем?

Гермиона закусила губу.

— Малфой, — осторожно сказала она. — Кажется, мы уже не поедем.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Я думаю, подъёмник остановили. Последний круг закончился.

— Но мы же ещё не добрались до вершины?

— Да, но не могут же одновременно все кабинки быть в одном месте.

Малфой нахмурился, осмысливая услышанное. Думать о том, какой в конечном итоге будет его реакция, Гермионе не хотелось. Она знала, что Рон в подобной ситуации уставился бы на неё щенячьими глазами, ожидая плана, потом предложил бы перекусить и спокойно дождаться утра, потом ещё раз поесть — и там уже видно будет, а Гарри… А что сделал бы Гарри, Гермиона не успела додумать.

— И сколько нам тут сидеть? — неестественно спокойно спросил Малфой.

— Как минимум до утра, — с внутренним содроганием ответила Гермиона.

Она крайне слабо представляла себе, каково это — провести ночь с Драко Малфоем, да ещё и в таких вот экстремальных условиях. Кажется, идея отправиться на Рождественские каникулы в Швейцарию была не просто не самой лучшей, а вообще откровенно дурацкой, и сидеть в Норе рядом с чавкающим Роном и всех опекающей Молли было явно не худшим из всех мировых зол.

Или злов?

— До утра? О нет, — Малфой схватился обеими руками за шапку.

Гермиона, почувствовав, что никаких объятий больше не наблюдается, поспешно отодвинулась от бывшего одношкольника, но излишняя торопливость в этом деле явно была ни к чему — канат жалобно скрипнул и кресла чуть накренились, потеряв баланс.

— Грейнджер, что это?

Звук повторился.

— Грейнджер, я спрашиваю, что это? — истерически переспросил Малфой. — Что это скрипит?

— Думаю, канат, — холодея от ужаса, произнесла Гермиона. Пытки в исполнении Беллатрисы Лестрейндж до сих пор занимали почётное первое место в списке её фобий, но умереть, разбившись в лепёшку об лёд, тоже претендовало на лидирующие позиции.

— И какого боггарта он скрипит? — Пока Гермиона собиралась с мыслями до ответа, Малфой додумался сам: — Грейнджер, — выдавил он сквозь зубы, — а ну сядь обратно!

Она послушно вернулась на своё место, равно как и малфоевская рука. Покосившись на его напряжённое лицо, Гермиона подумала, что Малфой, наверное, и сам не заметил этого своего жеста. Ну, хотя бы просто потому что не стал бы ни один Малфой в здравом уме и трезвой памяти обнимать грязнокровку.

Но, как ни странно, от этого объятия становилось как-то… спокойнее.

Расскажи кто такое — не поверила бы.

— Что будем делать? — прошептал Малфой через пару минут, пытаясь одной рукой застегнуть прежде пижонски распахнутую куртку до самого верха.

Ветер поддувал уже ощутимо. Он хоть и принёс с собой тёплый воздух, но сильные порывы хлёстко ударяли в лицо. Получить обморожение при такой температуре было достаточно тяжело, но заработать неприятные коросты и шелушащуюся кожу — проще простого.

–— Не знаю, — Гермиона накинула капюшон и сняла рукавицу, чтобы заправить волосы под шапку. — Ой! — розовая варежка полетела вниз.

Гермиона заворожено смотрела ей вслед.

— Правильно, Грейнджер, зачем нам тёплые вещи! — саркастически прокомментировал это Малфой, но она почти не обратила внимания на его ехидные слова. Потому что ей в голову пришла идея. — Давай всё с себя снимем и скинем!

Да. Примерно такая.

Машинально Гермиона опустила руку на холодный поручень, но тут же отдёрнула её — металл обжигал почище Адского Пламени.

— Слушай, Малфой, я, кажется, придумала, что нам нужно делать, если мы не хотим остаться тут до утра.

— Драко, — поправил её Малфой. — И что же?

— Как ты думаешь, сколько тут до земли?

Драко (дементор с ним, пусть будет Драко!) осторожно свесился за защитную раму и посмотрел вниз. Вернулся он из этого «путешествия» слегка зеленоватым.

— Ярдов пятнадцать.

— Так, — принялась прикидывать Гермиона. — У нас есть двое штанов и две куртки. Это уже почти девять ярдов.

— Ага, — согласился с ней Малфой, не совсем понимая, о чём идёт речь. Но раз Грейнджер помогла Поттеру уничтожить Тёмного Лорда, неужели она не справится с каким-то не вовремя остановившимся подъёмником?

То, что подъёмник остановился как раз таки вовремя и просто нечего лезть куда попало, когда не просят, его — ясное дело — никоим образом не волновало.

— И два шарфа. Какой длины твой шарф, Драко?

— Так-то лучше, — он самодовольно посмотрел на Гермиону. — Футов шесть, я думаю.

— Ого, — впечатлилась та, отчего Драко ещё больше расцвёл, как будто речь шла не о шарфах. — Мой где-то пять. Значит, ещё около полутора ярдов у нас точно есть, потому что шарфы лучше сдвоить, одному я доверять бы не стала. Итого десять с половиной ярдов из пятнадцати.

— Больше половины, — блеснул Малфой знаниями.

«Если к шарфам прицепить лыжи или лыжные палки, то это будет ещё ярд с небольшим… Всего, получается, одиннадцать с половиной, даже чуть больше. Остаётся приблизительно три и три. Если повиснуть на этих палках во весь рост, будет ещё пара ярдов. То есть, останется всего один… А прыгнуть с такой высоты — это даже смешно! Любой дурак сможет», — радостно подвела Гермиона итог своим математическим изысканиям.

План был просто великолепен. Ну, не учитывая того, что, если они оба спустятся по такой импровизированной лестнице, то внизу останутся только в термобелье, а до гостиницы бежать довольно далеко. Но…

— Эй, — Драко щёлкнул пальцами перед её лицом. — Каков твой план, Гермиона?

Она хотела было возмутиться такому фамильярному обращению, но быстро вспомнила, что, во-первых, сама ему это позволила, во-вторых, хотела поговорить совсем не о том, насколько глупо школьным врагам ни с того, ни с сего пытаться завести приятельские отношения. Или даже — отнюдь не приятельские, если вспомнить эти малфоевские обнимашки.

— Всё просто. Нам нужно снять штаны, куртки, шарфы и сбросить всё это вниз.

Малфой странно на неё посмотрел.

— Ты уверена, что это сработает?

— Да, конечно, — она кивнула и скомандовала: — Раздевайся!

Драко послушно расстегнул куртку.

 

* * *

— Придурок! Идиот! — вот уже минут десять без перерыва вопила Гермиона, не помня себя от злости.

В любое другое время Драко Малфой нашёл бы с десяток нецензурных слов, чтоб ей ответить — а то и больше! — но сейчас он был очевидно подавлен. И во многом даже согласен с теми эпитетами, которыми она его награждала.

— Это ж надо! — возмущение всё нарастало. — Так буквально воспринять мои слова!

— Послушай, Грейнджер, — обхватив себя руками за плечи, Малфой походил на огромного грустного воробья. — Ты же сама сказала, снять штаны, куртки, шарфы и сбросить всё это вниз.

— Я имела в виду, что перед этим их нужно связать! А одним концом и вовсе привязать к перилам нашей кабинки.

— Надо было так и говорить, — это прозвучало почти жалобно, и Гермионе сразу же стало стыдно. — Вдруг ты хотела накидать нашу одежду внизу и спрыгнуть?

— С пятнадцати ярдов? Ладно-ладно. По крайней мере, хорошо, что ты успел снять и выкинуть только куртку.

— Да уж.

— И хорошо, что сегодня не минус двадцать.

— По-моему, сегодня все минус сто.

А вот термобельё у Малфоя было всё-таки тёмно-зелёным. Но всё-таки по-прежнему не в серебристую змейку. Обычная тёмно-зелёная блестящая водолазка из плотной ткани, не выпускающей тепло.

— На ночь передавали минус два, — Гермиона подработала гидрометеоцентром. На самом деле, даже в такую тёплую погоду в одном термобелье долго не продержишься. Особенно когда противный ветер так и норовит забросить тебе в лицо горстку колкого снега. Гермиона вздохнула. — Иди сюда.

— Куда? — непонимающе посмотрел на неё Драко.

— Ко мне под куртку, куда ещё, — она смутилась. — Хорошо, что в этих горнолыжных костюмах всё такое огромное.

— Видел бы меня отец, — проворчал Малфой, покорно прижимаясь к Гермионе, пока та пыталась натянуть свою куртку на них двоих. — Получается?

— Не так, чтоб очень, — пропыхтела она.

Чтобы помочь своей спасительнице окончательно вырвать его из лап холодной смерти, Малфой ещё ближе придвинулся к Гермионе. Помогло это, правда, скорей никак — разве что сидеть стало теплее и уютнее… И чуть-чуть неудобнее, потому что у всегдашней заучки вдруг обнаружились вполне себе аппетитные формы.

— Не получается, — пожаловалась Гермиона, отвлекая его от нескромных мыслей.

— Дай я? — Драко повернул голову.

И вполне предсказуемо столкнулся с Грейнджер губами.

И — тоже вполне предсказуемо попытался её поцеловать.

И она — совершенно непредсказуемо — не оттолкнула его прочь, хорошенько приложив Петрификусом Тоталусом, а ответила на поцелуй.

Стоп. Петрификусом Тоталусом.

— Грейнджер, — хрипло пробормотал Малфой, отстраняясь.

— Гермиона, — поправила она.

— Гермиона.

— Что?

— Мы идиоты.

— Это ещё почему? — спросила она, хотя мысленно с ним согласилась: целоваться на морозе, да ещё и друг с другом, они могли только действительно будучи идиотами. Круглыми. А ещё им обоим это, кажется, нравилось. Так что… да, идиоты.

— У тебя палочка с собой?

— Да, конечно, — ответила Гермиона и замерла.

Отстраняться она не спешила — да и он, судя по всему, не хотел.

— И у меня, как ты могла заметить перед подъёмом, — он рассмеялся. — Мы же волшебники, Грейнджер! Сидим тут и придумываем, как нам выбраться…

— Мы же волшебники! — она повторила за ним.

Кажется, идея провести в Швейцарии эти Рождественские каникулы, была лучшей из всех, что когда-либо приходили ей в голову.

__________

* — поосторожней, мадемуазель! (фр)

** — я постараюсь (фр)

*** — вот и… (фр)


End file.
